Wildvine
Wildvine is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planet Flors Verdance. Appearance Wildvine has two arms with four fingers on each hand, and his hands look like they are covered with a leaves. Wildvine has spikes on his hands and elbows. His hands and feet are dark green, and his body, arms, legs, and head are lime green. Wildvine has vines on his arms, and wrinkles on his stomach, neck, and a part of his legs. He has a large yellow-green leaf connected to his neck and torso, and has dark green lips. He has one blue eye, and a lime green leaf on top of his head. He also has dark green leaves on his back. Wildvine wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Wildvine can grow and retract his body and can also grow vines to trap others, which appear to be his fingers coming off. As shown in a Bentuition short, Wildvine is able grow vines on his back that be can be used as legs that supports his body, similar to Ultimate Spidermonkey. Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). His seeds can also grow vines. Wildvine is very agile being able to swing from tree to tree.Recipe for Disaster He can turn his arm into a large leaf that is able to scoop up dirt. Wildvine also possesses enhanced strength and is able to regenerate his body if it's damaged. Wildvine can grow thorns on his body. Weaknesses Wildvine's vines can be tangled. Wildvine's vines are not indestructible and can be torn if pulled too much. History Ben 10 *Wildvine first appeared in Rustbucket RIP, where he chased Billy. *In Ben 24hrs, Ben daydreamed as Wildvine. *In Bright Lights, Black Hearts, Wildvine helped Gwen to sneak in the set. *In Recipe for Disaster, Wildvine was capturated by the Alien Chefs. *In All Wet, Wildvine stopped Frightwig. *In Cutting Corners, Wildvine cornered Boblins village in order to not annoy them again. *In Forgeti, Wildvine got to Dr. Animo's lair. *In Scared Silly, Wildvine defeated Karl. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 1, Wildvine appeared due to a glitch. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Wildvine saved Phil. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Wildvine battled Vilgax and appeared another two times. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Wildvine battled Vilgax. *In Can I Keep It?, Wildvine was used to play with the Cadobbit and later used again to capture Animo. *In Battle at Biggie Box, Wildvine was briefly seen before going Enhanced. *In Bon Voyage, Wildvine was used to try and escape Ben's seasickness to no effect. *In Mayhem in Mascot, Wildvine repaired Yawk's souless body. Appearances Ben 10 *''Rustbucket RIP'' (first appearance) *''Ben 24hrs'' (daydream) *''Bright Lights, Black Hearts'' *''Recipe for Disaster'' (selected alien was Overflow) *''All Wet'' (flashback; cameo) *''Cutting Corners'' (unintentional transformation) *''Forgeti'' (cameo) *''Scared Silly'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 1'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x3) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x4) *''Can I Keep It?'' (x2; first time was cameo) *''Battle at Biggie Box'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''Bon Voyage'' *''Mayhem in Mascot'' (cameo) *''Creature Feature'' *''Reststop Roustabout'' (cameo) *''Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom'' (cameo) Trivia *Wildvine's vomit consists of small, green, pretty flowers.Bon Voyage References